


甜蜜陷阱

by blueNeighbourhood



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueNeighbourhood/pseuds/blueNeighbourhood
Summary: JohnTen怎么可能是TenJohn嘛





	甜蜜陷阱

徐英浩刚进玄关脱掉鞋子，还没来得及关门，Ten就像闻到香气的猫咪一样从卧室溜出来，手脚并用地挂在了男人的脖子上，就着耳后的软肉舔了一下，故意发出一声喘息。徐英浩一手把公文包放在脚边的矮柜上，另一只手空出来拖着Ten的屁股把他稳在了身上，带上门后搂着这只黏人无比的小狐狸，向厨房走去。

拿起杯子接了水，杯子却很快被Ten截走，男孩端起杯子喝了一口，接着就仰头把自己的嘴唇送到了徐英浩的嘴边。

小心翼翼地把水渡给男人之后，他顺势同徐英浩来了个深吻，舌尖顺从地划过男人的齿间，再灵巧地卷过对方的舌头轻柔的碾磨，像是偷吃甜甜的水果糖。手不自觉得紧了紧免得从身上滑落，轻轻晃动着腰，不置可闻地在男人的跨间上下蹭动。徐英浩被这突如其来的攻略搞得有点恍神，大手从臀部抚到不安分的腰间，轻轻拧了一把腰间的软肉，Ten吃痛，离开徐英浩的嘴唇，脸上却带着得意的笑。

徐英浩失笑，将Ten放在餐桌上，捏了一下他的脸颊。“怎么还没睡觉，这么晚了？”男人用温柔的声音问道，顺了顺Ten刚刚蹭乱的头发。

Ten倒不急着回答他，勾起小腿搭在徐英浩的腰上，稍一使劲将男人拉向自己，软着腰趴在他肩上，小腿有一下没一下的划过背部，对着耳边呵气道，“我在等你呀。”说罢将双臂收紧，把重心移到了对方身上。

徐英浩暂时没有搞懂Ten今晚的主动是出于什么，但他深知做爱是不需要理由的，这是老祖宗说的，他深以为然，更何况，是在被爱人撩得半硬的情况下。

他搂过Ten起身往卧室走去，准备把他放下去洗澡，结果男孩的背刚一沾到床，四肢又像灵蛇一样缠到了他身上。

“Tennie，我先去洗澡。”男人轻声哄道，拍了拍屁股示意他松手。

显然Ten不打算乖乖听话，“不要，我要跟你一起。”带着鼻音的撒娇让徐英浩无法拒绝。

他放好热水，试了试水温，准备把Ten先放进去，脱开Ten的睡袍却发现里面一丝不挂，“真的是等着我呢。”徐英浩心下了然。

Ten在性事上通常害羞，好在徐英浩体贴，对他更是照顾得无微不至，抬右手是要喝水，抬左手是要按摩；至于做爱，虽不能说全是徐英浩引导的，但至少在他的揣摩与实践下，两人的性生活像是形成了默契，过得十分和谐。

小狐狸这回是想逗自己，可惜他的小聪明在这只大猫这儿已经被看个一清二楚，保不齐要把自己给赔进去了。既然Ten难得主动一回，徐英浩不想错过这不可多得的机会，便就依着他，看他能翻出什么花样。

但Ten就不一样了，还没意识到自己的狐狸尾巴已经悄露还翘得老高，沉浸在自己给自己排练的勾引男朋友的剧本里。兴许是之前徐英浩做的时候，老是喜欢以高潮要挟他，一会儿要叫Johnny哥，一会儿要叫英浩的，声音不够甜就不让射，Ten每次爽也爽到了，但是事后想起来，总觉得吃亏。不就是撩吗，他也得让徐英浩尝尝求之而不得的滋味。

坐进浴缸里，徐英浩伸手将Ten搂到了自己身上，抚上后颈就按着头将嘴唇贴在一起交换了一个吻。男人将舌头伸向对方，不用费劲就撬开了贝齿，捕捉到了舌头。徐英浩细细扫过对方嘴里每一块地方，擒着Ten的舌尖轻咬。平日里Ten被徐英浩宠惯了，在床上向来只有享受的份，眼下被亲到头昏，毫无还手之力，感觉胸腔快要缺氧，嘴边溢出一声呜咽，以示求饶。

徐英浩给了他喘口气的机会，复又欺身上去，从嘴唇开始，慢慢地亲过每一片肌肤，感觉到对方因为情动，睫毛轻微颤动扑在脸上。明明先撩拨自己却还是沉溺在感官里，徐英浩只觉得可爱得紧。

他衔过Ten的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻碾过厚实的嫩肉。右手拢着Ten胸前的肉搓揉，再按上那殷红的一点。指腹上一层薄茧划过凸起，别样的快感让身体像是过电般抽动，释出了一声软糯的呻吟。徐英浩像是找到了情趣开关，右手捻着乳粒，不停打圈按揉，一边含过男孩的耳垂舔舐。Ten的耳朵上打了很多耳洞，像上瘾似的。每次都兴冲冲跑去打，回来又窝在徐英浩怀里直撒娇，说今天店里新来的姐姐操作不熟练，把他弄疼了。讨到一个安慰的吻，便又安定了下来。

此时徐英浩含着他的耳垂，用舌尖探找着一个个耳洞，仔细舔舐，故意作响，发出渍渍的水声；这让他想起了打耳洞时的那种刺激，又痛又带着兴奋，像极了他现在的处境。

他倒是也没忘他今天的目的，摸索到徐英浩的左手，拉倒自己胸前，半抬着眼睛看向男人，边把胸往前挺，说道，“这边也要。”

同时他也不闲着，向下轻车熟路的就摸到了男人那根抵在他大腿根的性器。老朋友见面似的，他轻握上柱身，用拇指划过头部，像是抚摸一件什么稀奇宝贝。

徐英浩有所感觉，将性器往他手心顶了顶，鼓励到，“你多摸摸他。”闻言，Ten用两只手覆住那根，开始缓慢的撸动。Ten的手不算太大，握住性器上下滑动需要费点功夫。他努力回忆着以往徐英浩是如何取悦他，好将它如数回赠。

享受着Ten的服务，徐英浩暂时松开了在对方身上作恶的手，偏过头倚在墙边，看着他握着自己的下体，认真努力的样子。Ten胸口被徐英浩折磨的有点发红微肿，他皮肤白皙，看起来更加诱人。下身自己的阴茎早就因为欲望而翘起，奈何没有人抚慰，一门心思只顾着把徐英浩撩得起火。

徐英浩看在眼里，只觉得心头一热，左手从腋下穿过环住对方的身体，右手便使坏地像臀缝探去。一点一点按摩着穴口，想等他放松一点，但后穴还是紧得厉害，只进去了一指，便再难以继续扩张。水始终没有润滑剂好用，这也是老祖宗说的。

“去床上吧。”浴缸里空间也不够大，徐英浩的大骨架憋的难受。简单冲洗了一下，两个人半滚半抱地倒在了当初精心挑选的大床上。徐英浩翻身将Ten压在身下，正准备向下动作，一只手抵在了他的胸膛。Ten眼底藏不住的笑意，起身就往床另一边溜，徐英浩知道他打的什么算盘，也不拦他，待他爬到大床中央坐住，扯过枕头抱在怀里，望着他笑。

真他妈可爱，徐英浩忍不住想。

“是你自己过来还是我拖你过来。”徐英浩抱着手臂站在床边，尽管不穿衣服看起来有一丝诙谐。

“都不要，我要睡觉了。”Ten说完，扯过被子倒在了枕头上。

这件事可不能依你了，徐英浩想。接着一把抓住Ten的脚踝，把他拖到了自己身边。演技如Ten，还闭着眼睛装睡，徐英浩也不恼，俯下身去。

在感觉到自己的下身被湿热的空间包裹住的时候，Ten的脑子里炸开了烟花，心想，完蛋了。

Ten的身体，他是再熟悉不过，两把摸得人流水直求饶是常有的事。嘴里含住Ten的性器，刚刚略微软下去的柱身像是找到了熟悉的被窝，认主人似的硬了起来。徐英浩腾出手在Ten乳晕周围打转，偏偏不去碰刚刚被爱抚得彻底的那两点。不得不说徐英浩给他做口活的技术比他自己好多了，Ten舒服得蜷紧了脚趾，腰向上悬起拗出漂亮的弧度，顺势将床单抓出一团团褶皱，为高潮一点点累积着快感。

Ten差一点就射在徐英浩嘴里了。

差一点，是因为埋在胯间动作的人敏锐捕捉到了Ten呼吸的变化，在他快要高潮的时候，深吮一口，用舌尖挖过顶端的小眼，又把性器吐了出来。

Ten在这种时候总是恨死徐英浩了。他感觉到后穴在不停张合，他想要有东西填满，但他选择咬紧嘴唇。

没用的，徐英浩一抚上他的身体他就忍不住嘤咛出声。甜得发腻的声调，徐英浩却听不厌。男人摸过床头的润滑剂，挤了一大坨在手心，不忘贴心地捂热，再向Ten的后穴探去。

指尖刚碰到穴口，后穴便有所感知似的，剧烈地吞吐了起来，徐英浩仔细地做着扩张，再不怀好意的，手指在穴里辗转，轻搔软肉，抚平肠道内每一道皱褶，再曲起手指，将肉穴抠的咕啾作响。

Ten的敏感点偏又生得深，徐英浩的扩张对他来说像是隔靴搔痒，舒服，但没什么用，手指探触不到的地方，想要更多的摩擦，他难受的扭了扭腰，小腿将男人勾的更紧。

徐英浩觉得差不多了，撤出手指，扶着性器抵在穴口，龟头在外面研磨打转，把前端吐出的液体肆意涂在他的臀瓣上，却始终不进去。Ten有些招架不住，可怜巴巴地望了徐英浩一眼，发出求救信号。徐英浩把柱身往前顶了顶又停下，显然，意思是还不够。

“Johnny哥～～～” 拉长尾音，十足的讨好意味，让徐英浩稍一挺身将头部埋进了后穴。其实他也不好受，身下的男孩并不知道他在床上承欢的样子有多诱人，闭着眼睛将头微微扬起，露出漂亮的下颌线和颈线像是邀人采撷，胸口由于快感上下起伏着，乳粒得不到爱抚硬硬的挺在微冷的空气里，偏偏肉穴里又烫得要命，从连接的下身开始烧遍他的每一寸皮肤。他再挺了挺腰，示意他继续。

“哥、哥…嗯……进来吧。” Ten有点没辙，搬出脑子里鲜少叫的一个称呼，边哼哼边把自己屁股往前送，全然忘记当初是谁要整蛊谁。

不过情欲当头能管得住那么多也不正常了。徐英浩掐住身下人的腰将自己的欲望慢慢往那个火热的地方里送，粗大的性器一寸寸地破开肠壁，撑开褶皱，肠肉又迅速讨好般的裹上了肉棒。Ten只觉得万千感官都集中在体内又被无限放大，努力地含住男人的阳物，恨不得描摹出柱身上的道道青筋。感觉到深入得差不多了，两个人都发出一声满足的喟叹，徐英浩低下头含住Ten的下唇又用齿间衔住拉开，再亲了一口耳尖，“准备好了吗？”比起疑问句，更像一个警告。

徐英浩正准备开始挺动，Ten却翻身骑在了他身上，后穴夹着男人的硬挺，手撑在膝盖两侧，开始缓慢地上下蹲坐。努力感受着后穴差不多离开那根肉棒时，再满足地吞回去。徐英浩见状，在他落下的时候配合的一顶胯，性器戳到一个没预料到的深度，Ten瞬间就软了双腿，双手撑在了男人的胸前。

Ten还是只管享受好了。徐英浩搬过Ten躺在床上，Ten就配合地抬起双腿勾住他的腰，男人会意，有力地在胯间挺动起来。Ten被安慰得舒服，嘴里断断续续的发出轻哼，像猫爪子挠在徐英浩心上。他双手环上男人后颈，急切地拉向自己，喘声道，“亲亲我。”

被吻到呼吸不上来，Ten只觉得满足，不管是心理还是生理上。徐英浩额前的湿发随着他的节奏来来回回，擦过两人的脸庞，汗珠凝悬在下颚，摇摇欲坠，Ten伸出软舌舔掉，又一口咬上下巴，用舌头在短硬的胡茬上擦过，再啃咬，和徐英浩交换一个使坏的眼神，接着便把平日里不曾好意思说出口的污言秽语讲了个痛快。

“嗯、啊……太快了…” 在徐英浩的顶弄下，溢出只言片语。于是徐英浩就真的慢下来，只细细研磨那一点，微微抽出，又使劲顶入，不断变换角度，却次次对准敏感点狠狠插入，打着圈的挑逗肠壁上的突起，温柔又野蛮的攻势，Ten只觉得爽到不行。

“唔…啊!......你好棒……嗯啊……我不行了” 平日里的小狐狸，今天到了床上倒是像只小野猫似的，他的声音奶气，叫起来都像是撒娇，带着空气里都嗅出一丝甜味。借着徐英浩对敏感点连续的顶磨，Ten惊叫一声便射在了男人的小腹上。男人啃上他的颈侧，叼起一小块肉又放开“我们Ten没有用手弄前面就被插射了呢。”他恶趣味又上来了；Ten偏过头，不愿理他。

他稍微停下，想等Ten高潮后的敏感期先缓过去，替他拨了拨挡住眼睛的刘海，却被捉住了手，在手心舔上一口，朝他说，“没事...继续吧、哥……我还想要” 说完还怕对方不相信一样，缩了缩后穴，满足地感受到体内的欲望又胀大一圈。

徐英浩听罢便不再管他，按着节奏一下接一下地撞进Ten的身体。Ten正餍足地享受着敏感期带来的独特体验，每一次的抽插仿佛都在将它推向另一次高潮。对敏感点密集而猛烈的进攻，让他的腰身止不住地颤抖，染上情欲的大脑来不及思考，指甲掐进徐英浩的后背，带着哭腔呜咽着“呜呜呜哥哥我不行了” “啊、啊……Johnny……” “嗯啊……啊……唔啊…………”到最后只剩下不成句的呻吟。

徐英浩最后几十下冲刺，正在犹豫要不要退出来的时候，Ten扣住他的手叫道，“哥…射给我。” 他无暇再多想，便全数射在了Ten的体内深处，紧接着，他感觉到后穴涌出一股暖流，想来是Ten又被刺激到了*。

徐英浩看着被自己折腾得不轻的Ten，无奈的笑了笑，将他抱过趴在自己胸口，一下下地拍着背给他顺气。Ten回过神后，张嘴就咬上男人胸前的肉粒。

“徐英浩你大坏蛋，每次都欺负我。” 递去一个恶狠狠的眼神。徐英浩不戳穿他，回道，“那倒不知道是谁每次都舒服得要死呢，” 咬了一口他挺翘的鼻尖，“宝贝，嘴硬可是会被教训的哦。” Ten不以为然地翻了个白眼。

他徐英浩哪舍得对小祖宗怎么样呢。

 

END

*后面能不能出水是我说了算。


End file.
